<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kizutsuita kokoro by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416394">Kizutsuita kokoro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Character Death, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada lo guardava da lontano. <br/>Erano settimane che lo faceva. <br/>Lo accompagnava ovunque l’altro volesse essere lasciato, gli dava qualche secondo di vantaggio, e poi lo seguiva. <br/>Non ne poteva più.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kizutsuita kokoro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Kizutsuita kokoro -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamada lo guardava da lontano.</p><p>Erano settimane che lo faceva.</p><p>Lo accompagnava ovunque l’altro volesse essere lasciato, gli dava qualche secondo di vantaggio, e poi lo seguiva.</p><p>Non ne poteva più.</p><p>Era stanco di dovergli mentire, stanco di dover sempre fingere con lui che tutto andasse bene, stanco di doversi forzare in quel modo nella sua vita, ma sapeva che in fondo non aveva altra scelta.</p><p>Il boss locale l’aveva gli aveva affidato quell’incarico quasi due mesi prima, e lui fin da subito aveva compreso che quel lavoro non gli sarebbe piaciuto.</p><p>Era giovane, e l’incarico non era niente di particolare.</p><p>Si trattava di tenere sotto controllo il figlio di uno dei frequentatori più assidui di una delle bische clandestine da loro presidiate lì a Tokyo, il quale aveva accumulato un debito pari a cento milioni di yen. L’uomo poche sere dopo si era tolto la vita, ben conscio tuttavia del fatto che il debito non sarebbe morto con lui.</p><p>Il figlio aveva solo ventuno anni, nemmeno l’ombra di un lavoro né della possibilità di ripagare una somma così ingente entro la data di scadenza prestabilita.</p><p>Yamada non aveva potuto che provare pena per lui, in quanto per lo stesso motivo si era ritrovato a far parte di un clan di yakuza, cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare se non sotto costrizione, come era effettivamente accaduto.</p><p>Ricordava ancora il volto privo di vita della madre davanti a sé, ricordava di come fosse rimasto chiuso in casa con il cadavere finché non lo erano venuti a prendere, di come gli avessero esposto in modo cristallino quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro. Di come avrebbe dovuto lavorare per loro fino a che il debito non fosse stato ripagato, con tutti gli interessi.</p><p>All’epoca aveva solo sedici anni, ma non era così stupido da non aver capito il senso di quelle parole: avrebbe dovuto passare il resto della sua vita con loro, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a saldare quel debito.</p><p>Era per questo che riusciva a provare empatia per quel ragazzo, che si sarebbe trovato la vita segnata esattamente come la sua.</p><p>Quando poi gli avevano detto il nome, era sbiancato.</p><p>Chinen Yuri.</p><p>Era da tempo che non pensava a quel nome.</p><p>Non ci pensava da quando avevano finito le medie, più di sei anni prima.</p><p>Non ci pensava da quando la sua vita era finita, e tutto quello che gli era accaduto prima sembrava appartenere ad una persona che non era realmente lui.</p><p>Non ci pensava, eppure lo ricordava chiaramente.</p><p>Ricordava i suoi lineamenti femminili, il suo corpo esile, i suoi modi di fare sempre vagamente bruschi, ma che nascondevano una persona assai migliore di quanto potesse pensare chi si fermava soltanto alla superficie.</p><p>Yamada ricordava di aver provato qualcosa per lui all’epoca, ma di aver messo sempre a tacere quei sentimenti per paura del giudizio e del rifiuto.</p><p>Strano scherzo gli aveva giocato il destino.</p><p>Quando si era diretto a casa sua, l’aveva fatto con la morte nel cuore.</p><p>Come poteva fare una cosa del genere?</p><p>Come poteva Chinen aprire la porta, trovare un viso che gli era stato amico, e sentirsi tradito da quello stesso viso?</p><p>Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma conosceva i suoi limiti.</p><p>Non era scappato cinque anni prima di fronte al cadavere della madre e a quello che rappresentava, e non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno in quel caso.</p><p>La reazione del ragazzo invece l’aveva sorpreso.</p><p>Nel vederlo aveva sbarrato gli occhi, poi l’aveva abbracciato, abbraccio che lui non aveva potuto ricambiare, per non cadere nella più pura ipocrisia.</p><p>Poi si era messo a nudo di fronte a lui.</p><p>Gli aveva detto per cosa fosse lì, gli aveva detto quale fosse il suo ingrato compito, e gliel’aveva detto con le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p>Milioni di volte si era sentito dire che un uomo non piange, in nessuna circostanza, ma era una lezione, forse l’unica, che non aveva mai imparato.</p><p>E Chinen mosso a compassione o solo confuso da quelle lacrime, gliene aveva chiesto il perché.</p><p>Yamada aveva cominciato a parlare come un fiume in piena.</p><p>Gli aveva detto tutto quello che aveva taciuto per anni, perché non aveva avuto nessun orecchio disposto ad ascoltarlo.</p><p>Gli aveva raccontato i fatti e poi, come se fosse naturale, aveva spostato l’argomento sul dolore che aveva provato, che continuava a provare, sulla gabbia in cui si sentiva rinchiuso, su quel mondo che non era il suo, su come sentisse di non avere più nessuna ragione per vivere.</p><p>Il più piccolo lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione.</p><p>E poi l’aveva abbracciato di nuovo, questa volta ricambiato.</p><p>Quando quella sera Yamada era uscito dal suo appartamento per rintanarsi nella propria macchina, conscio che non avrebbe potuto lasciare quella postazione, aveva provato un groviglio di sensazioni diverse, e non tutte avevano una loro collocazione ben specifica dentro di lui.</p><p>Era felice di essersi potuto sfogare, ma si sentiva in colpa perché quello con il problema peggiore, al momento, era Chinen.</p><p>Era felice di averlo trovato sempre lo stesso, come se gli anni non l’avessero cambiato di una virgola, ma c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che si era risvegliato di fronte al suo viso, e sapeva che quel qualcosa non gli avrebbe portato niente di buono.</p><p>Era felice insomma del tempo che aveva passato con lui, ma sapeva che quello non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere più difficile portare a compimento il suo incarico.</p><p>E non aveva torto.</p><p>Nei giorni successivi, Yuri si era lasciato seguire come se niente fosse.</p><p>Gli aveva detto che non sarebbe scappato, che non avrebbe fatto niente di stupido o avventato, e che quindi non era necessario che passasse tutto il giorno a controllarlo, ma Yamada conosceva i suoi ordini, sapeva quello che doveva fare e continuava a farlo, quali che fossero le rassicurazioni dell’altro.</p><p>Si era creata una routine strana fra di loro. Passavano il loro tempo insieme, Ryosuke non lo lasciava da solo un secondo, eppure il fatto che l’altro fosse consapevole della sua costante presenza sembrava normale ad entrambi, come se non ci fosse niente di male nell’avere un controllo di ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.</p><p>Yamada sapeva che anche grazie a questo quello che provava per il più piccolo non poteva far altro che mutare lentamente forma, che ingigantirsi fino a divenire un peso sul suo petto, ma non fece nulla per lottare contro quel sentimento.</p><p>Anche se era sbagliato, anche se gli avrebbe portato ancora del dolore, per la prima volta da cinque anni a quella parte si sentiva vivo.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Quella sera Chinen era sceso dalla macchina con aria meno decisa del solito.</p><p>Aveva tentennato per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi verso di lui, accennando un sorriso.</p><p>“Ti va di salire e mangiare qualcosa?” gli chiese, mordendosi poi un labbro, con un certo nervosismo.</p><p>
  <em>No, grazie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non mi va. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non posso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non dovrei. </em>
</p><p>C’erano centinaia di risposte che avrebbe dovuto dargli, ma sapeva di non volerlo.</p><p>Tentennò solo per un secondo prima di sorridere a sua volta e annuire.</p><p>“Sì, mi farebbe piacere, grazie. Ma... non sei costretto a farlo. Posso tranquillamente restare qui, ormai...” fece una pausa. “Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine” concluse con tono di voce mesto.</p><p>L’altro ignorò l’implicazione della frase e gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.</p><p>“Non sono costretto. Te lo chiedo perché mi va. Probabilmente finiremo con il mangiare del ramen istantaneo, ma almeno non dovrai rimanere qui da solo” gli disse, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>Yamada non aveva altre obiezioni, o comunque nessuna che volesse esprimere.</p><p>Scese dalla macchina insieme a lui, dirigendosi verso il portone del palazzo.</p><p>Una volta dentro casa, si rilassò.</p><p>L’appartamento non era affatto grande.</p><p>Chinen viveva lì da solo dalla morte del padre, pagava l’affitto grazie a qualche lavoro di poco conto svolto nelle ore lasciategli libere dall’università.</p><p>Era disordinato, e nemmeno il massimo della pulizia, dato che il ragazzo vi passava soltanto la notte, non avendo il tempo di restare lì di giorno.</p><p>Ma Ryosuke, per qualche strana ragione, lo trovava meraviglioso.</p><p>Gli dava la sensazione di sentirsi a casa, e spesso e volentieri si era chiesto se parte di quella sensazione non gli fosse data da Yuri, più che dall’appartamento in sé.</p><p>Come predetto, mangiarono del ramen istantaneo, seduti a terra intorno al tavolino.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio mentre mangiavano, e quando ebbero finito si guardarono, imbarazzati da quella situazione... anomala.</p><p>Non era come quando Yamada aveva bussato alla sua porta, quasi due mesi prima.</p><p>C’era qualcosa di più nell’aria, c’era una sorta di complicità, eppure entrambi sembravano provare vergogna di quella stessa atmosfera.</p><p>Avevano passato le settimane precedenti a conoscersi, ma quella conoscenza delle rispettive vite, di quello che era accaduto negli anni in cui non si erano tenuti in contatto, e di quello che avevano provato nei momenti più bui della loro esistenza, serviva poco in quella situazione.</p><p>Fu Ryosuke a fare la prima mossa.</p><p>Lentamente si spostò sul pavimento, andando vicino al più piccolo, fino a quando fra di loro non ci furono che pochi centimetri di distanza.</p><p>Lentamente, gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, protendendosi verso di lui.</p><p>“Dovresti fermarmi, Chii” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso teso.</p><p>“Dovrei” si limitò a dire l’altro, che poi colmò la distanza residua e posò le proprie labbra sulle sue.</p><p>Yamada si perse del tutto nella sensazione di quel bacio.</p><p>Nella sua mente riaffiorarono emozioni risalenti ad anni prima, quando non aveva avuto il coraggio di compiere quel gesto, quando si era privato del sapore di quelle labbra, del tocco di quelle mani.</p><p>Ma se c’era una cosa che la vita gli aveva insegnato a caro prezzo, era che quando non si aveva niente da perdere non esisteva il rischio.</p><p>E lui non aveva niente da perdere.</p><p>Approfondì il bacio, cercando la sua lingua con la propria, prendendo a toccarlo, a stringerlo, a spogliarlo.</p><p>Lo fece distendere con la schiena contro il pavimento, mettendoglisi addosso e riprendendo a baciarlo, sul collo, sul petto, su ogni centimetro di pelle che trovava.</p><p>Lo voleva sentire suo, voleva sentire che gli apparteneva, che c’era ancora qualcosa su cui fare presa in quella realtà, per lui.</p><p>Fecero sesso su quello stesso pavimento come animali, ma non importava dove fossero, a Yamada importava soltanto riuscire a sentirlo, riuscire a percepirlo intorno a sé, riuscire a sentire i suoi gemiti rochi, riuscire a sentire la sua pelle bollente sotto il suo tocco.</p><p>Quando venne dentro di lui, riuscì per quei pochi secondi di oblio a non pensare a niente, a svuotare la sua testa da tutto quello che c’era di sbagliato in lui, riuscendo quasi a convincerci che per loro potesse esistere un futuro.</p><p>Quando entrambi si furono ripresi dall’orgasmo, gli fu chiaro che in fondo quello era solo un bel sogno, ma non si dispiacque troppo.</p><p>Era abituato a vedere i suoi sogni infrangersi, a vederli scivolare via dalle dita.</p><p>Ma era da parecchio che non gli capitava di poter sognare, e si tenne stretto a quel pensiero così come si stava tenendo stretto a Chinen, avvolgendolo con il proprio corpo, la testa posata sopra la sua.</p><p>“Non dovremmo, vero?” gli chiese improvvisamente il più piccolo, la voce che non mascherava un velo di tristezza.</p><p>Yamada sospirò e scosse la testa.</p><p>“No, non dovremmo. Ma in fondo, che cosa importa?” gli disse, con rassegnazione.</p><p>Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, come cercando una risposta nei suoi occhi, pur consapevole del fatto che non ne esistevano.</p><p>Poi si voltò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e lasciandosi stringere.</p><p>Ryosuke avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla, che ci sarebbe stato lui a proteggerlo.</p><p>E avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere per riuscirci, ma non gli disse nulla.</p><p>Non voleva illuderlo, non voleva mentirgli.</p><p>Come poteva fare a proteggerlo, lui che non era mai stato in grado di proteggere se stesso?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>La data ultima per il pagamento del debito era arrivata e passata.</p><p>Il suoi capi avevano fatto pressioni, e lui era riuscito a chiedere un po’ più di tempo, ma sapeva che quella situazione non si sarebbe potuta protrarre all’infinito.</p><p>Ne aveva parlato a lungo con Chinen, durante le notti che i due passavano insieme nel letto troppo piccolo dell’altro, spesso e volentieri senza riuscire a dormire.</p><p>Non erano giunti a nessuna conclusione, perché entrambi sapevano che non c’era una soluzione al problema.</p><p>Il denaro da restituire era troppo, e più tempo passava più la situazione peggiorava.</p><p>Yamada sapeva che Yuri di tanto in tanto guardava alla sua vita chiedendosi se non avrebbero finito con il condividere la medesima sorte, e riusciva a percepire la sua paura.</p><p>Quando accadeva si limitava a stringerlo a sé, senza dire una parola.</p><p>Erano assai di più le cose che gli taceva da quelle che era in grado di esprimere, ma non poteva farne a meno.</p><p>Non avrebbe potuto dirgli che le loro speranze erano appese ad un filo troppo sottile perché si potesse pensare che li reggesse ancora a lungo.</p><p>Quel giorno era stato convocato direttamente dal boss, e non aveva potuto fare a meno di vedere le sue peggiori aspettative prendere forma sotto i suoi stessi occhi.</p><p>Sedeva nello studio, sentendosi incredibilmente piccolo di fronte a quella scrivania, a quegli occhi sottili che lo scrutavano come se potessero leggergli dentro, e provò l’istinto di portare le mani davanti al volto, come per non farvi leggere sopra i trascorsi di quelle ultime settimane.</p><p>Quando il capo aveva iniziato a parlare, il suo tono di voce era troppo tranquillo perché Yamada non presagisse il peggio.</p><p>“Dove sono i soldi di Chinen-san, Ryosuke?” gli chiese semplicemente, alzando le sopracciglia e rimanendo in attesa di una risposta.</p><p>Yamada si mise in punta alla sedia, stringendosi le mani in grembo e conficcando le unghie nella propria carne, nel vano tentativo di placare la tensione.</p><p>“Capo, Chinen-kun non è in grado di pagare il debito. Sta facendo qualche lavoro part-time, ma i soldi sono davvero troppi per le sue possibilità. Se solo gli potesse dare un po’ più di tempo...” gli rispose, con tono quasi implorante.</p><p>Vide l’uomo di fronte a sé corrugare la fronte, e non lo prese per un buon segno.</p><p>Gli aveva sempre fatto paura.</p><p>Con quell’espressione sempre apparentemente allegra e quei modi di fare gioviali... Yamada sapeva che erano una farsa.</p><p>L’aveva visto mutare espressione in millesimi di secondo, e ne era stato terrorizzato.</p><p>La scia di quel terrore permaneva ancora in lui, esattamente come l’altro voleva che fosse.</p><p>“Perché sei tu a chiedere più tempo per lui? Il tuo compito è solo quello di preoccuparti che lui ci ripaghi, non mi interessa come” ribatté, per poi poggiare i palmi sulla scrivania e chinarsi in avanti, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Yamada. “O forse tu non hai saputo essere abbastanza convincente” aggiunse, con un sorriso mefistofelico.</p><p>Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto chinare lo sguardo, ma era come se la paura gli impedisse qualsiasi movimento.</p><p>Lo vide alzare la testa in direzione di uno dei due uomini che stavano in piedi in prossimità della porta, facendogli soltanto un cenno con la testa prima che l’altro uscisse. </p><p>“Sono sicuro che Haruki saprà ottenere qualcosa in più. In fondo è stata colpa mia che ho preteso che un ragazzino svolgesse un incarico del genere” gli disse, senza mai smettere di sorridere.</p><p>Yamada registrò le sue parole, e il terrore reverenziale nei confronti di quell’uomo cedette il posto all’orrore per quello che significava quanto aveva appena detto.</p><p>Annuì ripetutamente, scusandosi ed inchinandosi il più possibile di fronte a lui, fino a quando non fu lasciato andare.</p><p>Certo, lui non era stato convincente con Chinen.</p><p>Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto usare altri metodi.</p><p>Anni prima, gli avevano insegnato fin troppo bene il significato della parola ‘coercizione’.</p><p>Ed era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che anche Haruki avrebbe dato mostra di conoscerlo.</p><p>Cincischiò per qualche minuto in casa, preso dal panico.</p><p>L’istinto di correre a casa di Chinen era forte.</p><p>Aveva paura per lui, per quello che gli poteva accadere, per il male che potevano fargli.</p><p>Perché dentro se stesso aveva promesso che l’avrebbe protetto alla fine, ma non ne sarebbe stato capace in quel frangente.</p><p>Cercò di sembrare tranquillo agli occhi degli altri il più che poté, senza dare nell’occhio.</p><p>E poi, non appena ne ebbe l’occasione, uscì da quella casa.</p><p>Corse verso la macchina e, per la prima volta da anni, pregò gli dèi.</p><p>Pregò che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da salvare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lui e Yuri erano seduti sul pavimento di casa sua.</p><p>Il più piccolo era rannicchiato in un angolo, le ginocchia strette contro il petto.</p><p>Piangeva.</p><p>Aveva il volto segnato da qualche livido, e perdeva sangue dalla bocca, ma stava bene.</p><p>Yamada di questo, non poteva che essere grato.</p><p>Ma non avrebbe detto che andasse tutto bene, non avrebbe mai potuto.</p><p>Il cadavere di Haruki era in bella mostra accanto al tavolo, a pochi metri di distanza da loro.</p><p>Un coltello piantato sotto il costato e il suo sangue ormai raggrumatosi sui suoi vestiti, sul pavimento.</p><p>Su Chinen.</p><p>Quando era arrivato a casa sua, già non c’era stato più niente da fare.</p><p>L’altro gli aveva aperto la porta stravolto, mentre tremava e balbettava frasi sconnesse, continuando a ripetere che era stato un incidente e che stava solo cercando di difendersi.</p><p>Yamada l’aveva stretto contro di sé, dicendogli che gli credeva e che non doveva preoccuparsi.</p><p>Quella menzogna gli risuonava prepotentemente nelle orecchie.</p><p>Non avrebbero potuto continuare a rimanere lì ancora a lungo.</p><p>Presto l’assenza di Haruki si sarebbe fatta notare, e conoscevano il suo indirizzo.</p><p>Non avevano nemmeno un secondo da perdere.</p><p>Si alzò in piedi, cercando di chiudere fuori l’odore del sangue, poi si chinò sul più piccolo, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.</p><p>“Dobbiamo andare” mormorò, passandogli delicatamente una mano sui lividi.</p><p>“Non ho un posto dove andare. Ho solo quest’appartamento, e...” deglutì, esprimendosi ancora in modo confuso. “Vattene Yamada. Sanno dove mi trovo, verranno a cercarmi. Per favore, non voglio che per colpa mia tu...” l’altro lo zittì, mettendogli con decisione una mano sulla bocca.</p><p>“C’è casa mia. Non è grandissima, c’è a malapena lo spazio per una persona ma... ti puoi nascondere lì per un po’, fin quando non avremo trovato una soluzione” gli disse, poi continuò. “E non voglio lasciarti da solo, non voglio andarmene. Voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro Chinen, cerca di capirlo per favore. Finché tu sei in salvo, non importa che cosa accade a me”</p><p>Vide il più piccolo essere quasi sul punto di ribattere, ma non gliene diede il tempo.</p><p>Si diresse verso la porta, accertandosi che lo seguisse.</p><p>Si misero furtivamente in macchina, e Yamada guidò nervosamente fino a casa.</p><p>Passò Asakusa, vedendo Chinen cominciare a capire dove fossero diretti.</p><p>In quei mesi, non gli aveva mai chiesto dove abitasse, e lui non era mai stato troppo desideroso di dirglielo di sua spontanea volontà.</p><p>Quando ebbero raggiunto Sanya, percorse pochi chilometri prima di fermare la macchina davanti ad un palazzo fatiscente, che si affacciava su una strada semideserta.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, te l’avevo detto che non era un granché” disse imbarazzato all’altro.</p><p>Non era una questione di scelte: non si poteva permettere altro, non con quel poco che aveva a disposizione.</p><p>“Non ti scusare. Mi stai aiutando. L’hai fatto fin dall’inizio e io non sono certo di meritare tutto questo da parte tua. Lo sai perfettamente quello che rischi” gli disse, pratico.</p><p>Yamada si prese il volto fra le mani, passandole poi fra i capelli, tirandoli, facendosi male.</p><p>“Smettila, Yuri.” sibilò, voltandosi verso di lui. “Ti ho già detto che non importa dei rischi che corro io. Non lo faccio perché mi diverto, lo faccio perché ti amo. Quindi sta zitto, seguimi e cerca di rimanere tutto intero, se ci tieni alla mia sanità mentale” sbottò, scendendo velocemente dalla macchina e sbattendo la portiera.</p><p>Il più piccolo scese più lentamente, fissando lo sguardo su di lui.</p><p>Sorrise, per quanto fosse poco indicato in quel frangente.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è?” chiese Ryosuke, visibilmente irritato.</p><p>“Niente” si affrettò a rispondere l’altro, senza poi effettivamente riuscire a cambiare espressione.</p><p>Entrarono nel palazzo e raggiunsero il piccolo monolocale.</p><p>Yamada provò una certa vergogna nel trovarsi davanti a quella stanza spoglia, sporca, dove aleggiava un vago odore di muffa e polvere.</p><p>Non ricordava nemmeno quale fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui vi aveva messo piede; si era abituato alla casa di Chinen, al calore che gli trasmettevano quelle quattro mura e, nonostante la presenza del più piccolo, dubitava di poterlo ritrovare in quel luogo che per lui non era stato altro che un segno delle proprie privazioni.</p><p>Chinen si guardò brevemente intorno, senza commentare.</p><p>Gli chiese se si potesse fare una doccia, poi si diresse in bagno per uscire dopo una buona mezz’ora, avvolto solo in un asciugamano.</p><p>“Non ho preso vestiti” disse timidamente all’altro, il quale scrollò le spalle e frugò nella piccola cassettiera che fungeva da armadio, tirando fuori dei pantaloni di una tuta e una maglietta.</p><p>“Ti staranno un po’ grandi, mi dispiace” mormorò, ma l’altro fece un gesto vago con la mano, come a dire che non importava.</p><p>Quando si misero a letto quella sera, nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a parlare.</p><p>Non ce n’era bisogno, non c’era niente che potessero dire che avrebbe migliorato la situazione in cui si trovavano.</p><p>Yamada mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Yuri, il quale si era accoccolato contro il suo petto; che fosse per sopperire alla mancanza di spazio del letto o perché semplicemente voleva stargli vicino, aveva poca importanza.</p><p>Stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando lo sentì parlare.</p><p>“Hai detto che mi ami” disse, semplicemente, come se fosse una cosa naturale.</p><p>“Certo che l’ho detto” ribatté, sentendo le guance arrossarsi. “Non starei facendo tutto questo se non ti amassi” aggiunse poi, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.</p><p>Ci fu ancora silenzio, e poco prima che potesse chiudere gli occhi sentì un mormorio assonnato.</p><p>“Ti amo anch’io, Ryosuke.”</p><p>Yamada si addormentò, pensando che se non avesse avuto la mente satura da mille altri pensieri, avrebbe potuto addirittura sentirsi felice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Yamada lo sapeva.</p><p>Sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo.</p><p>Ed era pronto ad affrontarlo.</p><p>Quando avevano scoperto la morte di Haruki, l’ordine era stato quasi immediato.</p><p>E fu felice che toccasse a lui.</p><p><em>Trova il ragazzo e uccidilo</em>.</p><p>Era stato un comando chiaro, cristallino, privo di fraintendimenti.</p><p>E lui aveva annuito, lasciando quella casa e tornando nella propria, dove sapeva che c’era Chinen ad aspettarlo.</p><p>Nonostante le prospettive che aveva di fronte a sé, quel pensiero lo aveva fatto sentire meglio.</p><p>L’aveva raggiunto velocemente, si era precipitato in casa, probabilmente spaventandolo quando lo vide entrare dalla porta con il fiatone ed un’aria stravolta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Devi scappare”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ma...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Niente ‘ma’. Non importa dove vai, l’importante è che sia lontano da qui. Scappa, non ti voltare indietro, e assicurati che non riescano a trovarti.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chinen l’aveva guardato dubbioso, e lui sapeva che cosa stava per chiedergli. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E tu?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Io ti raggiungerò non appena possibile. Ci sentiamo via mail, d’accordo?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nessuno dei due ci aveva creduto.</p><p>Aveva dato al più piccolo qualche vestito da portare con sé, poi era rimasto immobile a guardarlo per un tempo che gli era parso interminabile.</p><p>L’aveva stretto contro di sé e l’aveva baciato, prima di lasciarlo andare.</p><p>L’immagine della sua schiena mentre usciva da quella porta gli parve il dolore più lancinante che avesse mai provato in vita sua.</p><p>Cercò di focalizzarsi di lui, su quello che rimaneva della sua presenza in quella casa, su quello che avevano passato in quegli ultimi mesi, e che ora era destinato a finire.</p><p>Ricordò ogni momento, ogni singolo istante passato insieme, come se appartenesse ad una vita già lontana, che lui poteva solo guardare ma non più vivere.</p><p>Erano crudeli, spietati, gli occhi della memoria.</p><p>E continuò a pensarci per tutto il tempo.</p><p>Continuò a pensarci mentre tornava nella tana del leone.</p><p>Continuò a pensarci mentre chiedeva di parlare con il boss.</p><p>Continuò a pensarci mentre gli parlava come un automa, dicendo che non avrebbe ucciso Chinen, che niente l’avrebbe convinto a farlo.</p><p>Che non contava quale fosse il suo debito con la famiglia, c’erano modi in cui non avrebbe mai scelto di saldarlo.</p><p>Non avrebbe corrotto fino a tal punto la propria anima.</p><p>Non avrebbe tradito così l’uomo che amava, solo perché l’avevano reso un’ombra del se stesso di un tempo.</p><p>Si era aspettato grida e urla, ma non ebbe niente del genere.</p><p>Semplicemente, il capo fece un cenno ad uno dei suoi aguzzini, e lui fu portato di peso fuori da quella stanza.</p><p>Venne fatto salire su una macchina che non riconobbe, e partirono.</p><p>Il tragitto gli parve durare ore.</p><p>Conosceva il suo destino, e ora voleva soltanto che si compisse.</p><p>Pensò a Chinen.</p><p>Sperò che potesse essere felice, ovunque fosse.</p><p>Che pensasse che lui lo aveva abbandonato, che lo odiasse per questo, che si dimenticasse del fatto che lui era esistito, che erano stati insieme.</p><p>Che si amavano.</p><p>Sapeva di non avere troppe speranze in tal senso, ma gli piacque comunque crederci.</p><p>Fu fatto scendere dalla macchina che si trovavano in una strada poco frequentata, in un vicolo privo di illuminazione.</p><p>Lo guardò per solo un secondo, sorridendo a mezza bocca.</p><p>Poi tirò fuori un coltello e glielo piantò in corpo, nello stesso punto sotto il costato dove Chinen aveva accoltellato Haruki.</p><p>Se ne andò, e lui fu lasciato lì da solo, a morire come un cane.</p><p>Non gli dispiacque per sé.</p><p>Prima di morire aveva avuto il sogno.</p><p>Ora avrebbe continuato a sognare, per sempre.</p><p>Si spense in quel vicolo freddo, l’ultimo pensiero al volto del ragazzo che amava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>